


Marinette's Living Her Best Life

by DevoTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cause there's lots of it, Did I mention Ladynoir?, F/M, Fixing the universe, Fluff, Friendship, Girl's developing her style, Heavy Ladynoir, I know, LadyNoir - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Mari's getting the glow up she deserves, Mari's living her best life, Mari's out killing it, Mucho Ladynoir, New Friends, No longer is she going to be like fashion disaster daddy Gabriel Agreste, Partners to Lovers, Platonic Relationships, Post Season 3, adrienette friendship, and it's my style, but like her life has the same problems, empowerment, it's literally the title, shocking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoTea/pseuds/DevoTea
Summary: Read the tags, you'll know what it's about.Warning : nay and will contain spoilers for seasons 1-3 of Miraculous : Tales of ladybug and Chat Noir. Yes all of em, all episodes, as soo nas I watch Felix, there will be some reference thrown in.For you lazy people who don't read the tags it's a lot of Ladynoir fluff and friendships, also my OCs that I made exclusively for the purpose of the fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. New Origins

_Papillon, Mayura and Chloe know who the wielders are. It's too dangerous to give them the miraculous now. I can't risk their safety, not for my own laziness. I'm the Guardian now. I cannot just discredit the fact that now their families could be in danger if they were to receive their powers again._

There was one thing left to do at this point : change schools.

That is what I did, I ran away like a coward. I left without exposing Lila, without confessing to Adrien, before I could finish anything I've started.

It was for the best. I couldn't stand the thought of having the people who matter to me, despite how much they've hurt me before, getting hunted down by Hawkmoth if I could have done something to stop them.

It was time for a new Marinette, Guardian Marinette, she would be on time, she would be organised, she could fight evil, she could finally live her life where every social interaction wasn't walking on eggshells around a liar. She felt relieved, like some pressure had been taken off her shoulders. She could start anew, she could be happy. The friends that she had made along the journey to becoming the Ladybug she was now could be happy on their own.

_They canhave their new faux everyday Ladybug to replace me._

The only constants in my life were my parents and Chat. The kitty had been there for me when I started panicking. I have no idea how he actually managed to calm me down. I did start thinking straight after the hug. He knows I'm the new Guardian. Master Fu knew our identities, but he had to have known them in order to give us our miraculous. Ultimately knowing our identitieswas what led le Papillon to him.

_Wait, it actually wasn't that. I'm starting to remember it wrong. I was under so much pressure that some things are becoming fuzzy. The whole reason Master was found out was because I forgot to transform before seeing him. It had absolutely nothing to do with my identity. In fact if I have transformed, this wouldn't have happened.Though that is now in the past, isn't it?_

_Now, the question is how will we access the Miracle Box from now on. It is in my hold, and I could always go get another miraculous if needed. But what would happen if Hawkmoth decided to follow me again? I would never be able to get a new wielder without revealing the box's location._

_Chat has to know where the box is. He has to have a key for the locker, but I cannot just go there transformed with him. There are two options in this situation : reveal our identities to each other and go there as civilians or give Chat the address to visit along with the key._

The latter was so much more convenient, no matter how much the former tempted me.

Accepting that Adrien and Kagami were good for each other switched something in me. I saw him as a human, a person that could be happy with someone else. My two best friends could finally be happy, together. I left it how it needed to be. They clearly had a lot in common, fencing, controlling parents, I've never seen Adrien as happy as when he was fencing with Kagami using ladles in the hotel's kitchen.

It was time to move on. Could anyone blame me for falling back on my partner? Granted he didn't know it yet, he was the only thing that was always there, at least in the last two years, which had been the most hectic ones in my life.

The prospect of seeing Chat made me hopeful and excited. I had to see him and talk things through with him; the box and guardianship of course.

_And if we stayed around in the romantic setting of night-lit Paris, no one would be the wiser. It wouldn't hurt anyone if we indulged in each others company for a bit, would it?_

I thought everything through as I stood in the crowded metro, sandwiched between people and the door. At least the window on it made it seem like my personal space was not being invaded right now. That is what I have to endure now I guess. Most people already travel to their schools, I was just fortunate and privileged enough, dare I even say lucky, to live so close to my college.

_The new school would do me good, sure it will be suspicious since I transferred when it was almost time for summer anyway. Only one month left until the end of the term, but these changes couldn't wait._

Le Papillon could attack any day and if I needed backup I needed new people to trust with the powers of miraculous. I would make sure that this time no one could get their hands on them. I would make certain of that, even if it meant that I had to wear the miraculous together on me at all times before choosing new wielders.

They would get a proper training. They would be trusted with a responsibility and they would be taught how to take care of their new secret. Chat could help to, oh, how he would love finally being in on things, even if he did not know the person's identity (if it had been a person that I chose, because I just realised that there would be people whose identity I wouldn't know). He surely wouldn't miss a chance to show off the skills he acquired over the years.

_Let's just hope we don't get another show off, or Chat's going to have to fight for the spotlight._ I smiled at the thought.

I emerged at the station I needed to. I had everything mapped out in my head. Walk across the street walk straight until the next intersection, turn right and walk forward until I see the building of my new school. It was an art school, for talented people.

They accepted my admission request so I guess Adrien did not lie when he said I was 'really talented'. I picked on my outfit, making sure everything was how it should be. The white silk mockneck was straight and creaseless, there were no wrinkles as it was tucked into a dusty rose cotton-cashmere high-waisted pants. A matching blazer hung on my shoulders, covering the short sleeves of the top.

They weren't kidding when they called it a power suit, even better when you made it yourself. It was tailored to specifically to my measurements, which made me feel a thousand times more comfortable.

Not to mention, I checked myself out in the mirror this morning, it was flattering on my figure. Dare I say, I looked hot. Chat's confidence must be rubbing off on me. I checked my shoulder bag and Tikki nodded at me with a reassuring smile. I could do this.

I readjusted the pink satin bow on the half-ponytail for my Brigitte Bardot inspired hairstyle and pushed open the door to the school. The eyes turned to me, clearly taking in that they haven't seen me before, but they stared a bit longer than just acknowledgement.

_Yeah, I look attractive today. Come at me, Le Papillon. I'm bringing hot girl summer to Paris early and I'm killing it. _I had no idea where this sudden spur of confidence came from, but I felt happy. I grinned as i walked through the hallway.

Maybe it was the fast that I curled my lashes and put on mascara, along the pink lip tint I had on and the perfume I applied. Maybe it was all of those things, or maybe I was just living my best life.

I confidently strode up to the principals office and knocked three times. "Come in." Sounded through the door and I opened it to walk through.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle..." I started and the woman smiled brightly at me before ending the sentence for me. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, our new fashion design student. You did not disappoint with the outfit today." She complimented and I felt my cheeks grow hot under the praise."Thank you."

The woman gave off the same air as Madame Bustier back at Francois-Dupont.

"This is your schedule for the rest of the year. You are early, but I suspect our student body president will be here any minute to show you around." She slid a timetable across the desk and I picked it up to look over my classes. There were normal classes before lunch and then afterwards there was a big block that read "CS". I ran it through my mind looking for the acronym, but my brain got lodged around Counter Strike.

_No, bad Marinette, that's definitely not it._

"What does 'CS' stand for?" I asked. "Cours spécialisés." A voice spoke up behind me and I turned around to look at the newcomer.

"Éric Firmin, resident storyteller." He offered my his hand and I shook it.

We exchanged la bise and he took me out of the office for the tour. He told me a bit about himself. We were the same age and I was assigned to his class.

"What's your story, Marinette?" He asked me and I told him the short version. He assured me that the people were great once I told him about the situation.

Of course it was much easier to tell people I was bullied than to tell them I had to cover my tracks so that a masked terrorist wouldn't find out my secret identity, because: "Hey, I'm a superhero" is something I want to avoid at all cost.

I sneaked glances at him as we walked. He was tall, slightly muscular, which was a mystery to me as he told me he was a writer.

"Hey, I lift books." He laughed at my question and I couldn't help a giggle. "They do say not to judge a book by its cover." I joked and he burst out laughing. Oh, god, did I just pun?

"You're funny. I like you." I breathed out after he calmed down. He brushed back the black hair that fell over his greyish sea-green eyes. I scanned over his outfit, he had a cream knitted jumper on and fitted cool-toned taupe trousers and brown boots matching his bag which complimented his rich skin nicely.

"The designer is seizing up my outfit of the day. Shall I pose?" He struck over-the top-poses for me and I burst out laughing, God, is Chat rubbing off on everybody?

"The most important place in the school." He stood in front of a pair of double doors on the first floor. "What's behind those?" I tried to see over his shoulder, but they were definitely closed. "The school shop." He announced.

"In charge of it is this very nice older lady called Mirabelle, that has been here for as long as most teachers can remember. A year ago there was a fundraising event, because her son was in a serious condition and needed a transplant. I've heard that he's safe and sound now." He told me the story as we moved on.

"A tip, the hot quiches are to die for, but you better queue up before the break starts, otherwise, you'll stand in line." He whispered conspiringly. "I think I'll pass." I giggled at his over-dramatic wounded expression. "My parents own a bakery." I explained an his features softened as he nodded understandingly.

"I understand your bias, but you should still try them at least once." He conceded and I smiled at him.

"Here we have our homeroom, classroom 301. The class numbers are pretty easy to remember. Double digits for the ground floor, hundred something for first, two hundred for the second and three hundred for the third." He gestured to the door and opened it. The classroom looked so, clean and pristine. The windows were clean and there were window blinds half-drawn making the room illuminated only in the lower portion. The walls were decorated with posters of school plays hosted here over the years.

I leaned out of the room and closed the door behind me. I saw Éric looking somewhere with a grin spreading over his features. There was a huff coming from the direction he was looking in.

"I just love climbing up here from the lockers. Four stories, who thought that was a good idea? Imagine if someone were to be late, they would run out of breath before even reaching the second floor. Bonjour." A girl ranted as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, whole figure slouching. She had her chocolate brown hair in a relaxed low ponytail. She wore a light camel loose turtleneck tucked in front into a pair of high-waisted houndstooth wide leg pants. She looked tiny compared to Éric.

"Zélie, you might want to introduce yourself." He chuckled and her head snapped up from his shoulder, her complexion was light with a few freckles. She turned around, bangs framing her face bounced with the motion and her brown eyes widened in excitement. "Bonjour, belle." She came up to me and we exchanged la bise.

"My name is Azélie Lecuyer. Enchanté." She grinned at me with so much energy radiating off her that it was hard for me to comprehend that she was all but a slumped mass a few seconds ago. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Enchantée." I introduced.

"Ooh, I absolutely adore your outfit." She gushed as she circled me. "That bow is adorable. Honestly, you're slaying, girl." She looked very much impressed as she regarded me. "Thank you." I beamed at her. "Break-up glow-up or...?" She guessed and I shook my head.

"Just opening a new chapter, but no broken hearts left behind." Or at least I hoped so. "With a face like that? I don't believe it. You just didn't notice." She brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Some girl or guy is currently crying their heart out over you." She smiled and giggled.

"Where's this suit from? It's gorgeous." Her eyes darted over the silhouette. "Courtesy of Yours Truly." I twirled for her and shot a grin to Éric. Azélie turned to look at him for an explanation.

"Marinette, here, is our new resident fashion designer." He pointed at me. Her snapped back to me and she was grinning brightly.

"Wow, you are so good at your craft. I wish I could do that, I just have to settle for finding vintage pearls." She sighed resigned.

_Are mood swings normal for her? I think they are._

"You're wearing vintage?" I asked excited. "Mostly secondhand, but yes, everything your seeing." She gestured to herself with a proud smile.

"That is so good for the environment." I gushed to her. _People are actually changing from fast fashion it's incredible._ "Not to mention very helpful for finding your own style." We nodded excitedly.

"Zélie is a musical theatre kid. She will rave about every musical under the sun if she's seen it." Éric added in, leaning against a wall. "Excusez-moi? You are the one that will not shut the fuck up" She sang the high notes perfectly on pitch. "about every Team Starkid show to ever exist." She pointed out, cocking a hip.

"Jeff Blim is a lyrical genius." He defended, crossing his arms with a huff. "And Robert Manion is bae, your point?" She smirked at him. "That's what I thought." She smiled triumphantly and turned her attention back to me.

"Has he taken you to Madame M's?" She asked, slightly bouncing on her feet. "The school shop?" I guessed and she nodded. "Oh, so you've been." She nodded pensively.

"We're taking you out on the patio for lunch." She decided resolutely with a snap of her fingers. She walked over and hopped onto the windowsill, looking past the glass. I joined her and saw the patio in the middle. It was a big area of mostly grass and a brick path running through the diagonal. There were some benches on each triangle the road divided it into.

"You're in luck. They only open the patio when it's warm enough outside, which is ten degrees Celsius most of the time." Éric joked stopping next to us.

The lunch break came around soon enough and we made our way three floors down to sit on one of the benches. The spring breeze blew by, warm enough to remind us that it was soong going to be summer.

"What will you do now that you're going to be spending your afternoon with your vocal coach and I'll be with your boyfriend seeing Joker at the movies?" Éric teased Zélie as we sat down. "You guys are just trying to get back at me, because I beat you both at Monopoly." She smirked and leaned back on the bench.

"Éric and Rémy even tried joining forces. They got their properties and funds together and they still lost." She whispered to me behind her palm theatrically and I giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Marinette, you haven't met Jérémy yet. I'm sure he'll be here soon enough. He and Zélie are like magnets for each other. Must be the musical theatre in them." Éric joked and Zélie stuck out her tongue at him. "You're just jealous, because you're still single." She countered.

I brought out a box of croissants out of the bag. As soon as I opened it both their heads snapped to me. "Help yourselves." I smiled at them knowingly.

They both looked starstruck at the pastries. "You know your way to a guy's heart." Éric smiled taking one. "Merci." Zélie thanked me as she took hers. I watched them take their first bite simultaneously and their eyes closed in delight. Oh, I know that feeling.

"Mari, your pastries bring all the boys to the yard, and damn, they're better than Madame's." She sang and I giggled. "Well, my parents aren't bakers for nothing." I smiled and took a bit of my croissant. "Can they adopt me?" She begged with puppy eyes and I laughed. "I'm not sure your parents would agree." Éric chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't think they would." A voice spoke and Zélie's eyes lit up. "Rémy!' She jumped up into the guys arms as he spun her around.

"They're always this dramatic." Éric whispered and we shared a chuckle. She disentangled herself from her boyfriend.

He was tall and lean. He had a light complexion and messy wavy mop of dark hair. He was dressed in a a light blue t-shirt and a grey blazer paired with black trousers and black boots. He was dressed in what I could say would be smart casual. The biggest accessory he wore however was the loving smile directed at his girlfriend.

_I know it's that, because Chat looks that way at me. Wait, what?_

He turned to me and shook hands with me. "Jérémy Allard." He introduced himself. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Croissant?" I offered and he happily accepted and an hum of approval escaped him at the first bite. "I know right?" Zélie leaned into him.

"Her parents are bakers. She's a fashion designer." Éric introduced me and I smiled at him. "That suit is a head-turner." He complimented and I thanked him for the compliment.

"Mon nounours has a great sense of style." She boasted and Jérémy hugged her from the side as he finished the pastry.

During the rest of the day I had fallen into easy banter with the three of them. Each of them had different quirks and passions. None of them seems to even remotely resemble Lila, which was a relief. No one flaunted their wealth or experiences, just their personality was enough to create a connection.

I later found out that Jérémy was trying to play it cool when I introduce myself because he recognised my name as the author of the Jagged Stone album covers. He later nervously asked if he could get my autograph and I told him that he was welcome to collect it any time he wanted it.

The classes ended with me in my design class, where there were about ten other students there. Everyone was engrossed in their own projects, some on sewing machines, some drawing up patterns, some sewing by hand, as I talked to the professor in charge of the Designer department.

He was a middle-aged man who wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck and dark steel gray slacks, along with black formal shoes. He had tanned skin, carefully quaffed alt and pepper hair and black Versace prescription glasses in front of his blue eyes.

"What can I help you with?" He smiled at her with warmth in his eyes. "I honestly have no idea." I replied, my mind blank. "Any fabric orders? Ribbons, threads? Other paraphernalia?" He listed off a few options. "Or would you just prefer a consultation on a design?" He leaned back in his rotating chair, elbow on the armrests and his fingers linked together.

"That actually sounds great." I smiled at him and opened my bag to get my sketchbook out.

The day proved to be very successful, but when I returned home I was drained. "How was your first day, sweetheart?" Maman greeted when I came in through the front door.

"Great, really. I'm just tired." I leaned on the counter next to her. "There are so many stairs in that school." I stretched my legs and my knees clicked to prove my point. "Awww, my poor baby's getting old." She cooed as she kissed my cheek.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge for you." She gestured upstairs. "Merci, maman." I kissed her on the cheek before heading up.

I came up to Papa in the kitchen to give him a kiss before continuing on my way. I entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. You never know what you have until it's gone. For me it was the ability to go back home for warm lunch during actual lunch hour.

I put the lasagna plate on the counter. I carried it over to the microwave to reheat it. The waft of spinach reached my nose. I hummed as i opened the cupboard to get a cookie out for Tikki, who flew out to take the cookie out of my hand to nibble on it. The microwaved beeped and after finishing my meal I went up to my room leaving my blazer on the back of my desk chair.

My phone rang and I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered, stopping in the middle of my room. "Marinette?" Adrien's voice sounded on the other side. "You weren't at school today, do you want me to bring you the notes?" He offered in a hopeful tone, but I just couldn't lie to him.

"Adrien," I called out. "Yes?" He answered. "I'm not coming back." I said before I could stop myself.

"What? Like tomorrow?" He asked, clearly confused. "No, ever. I'm not going to Francois-Dupont anymore." I confessed with a sigh.

"What? No, Marinette. Please, you-" He started, but I had to cut him off before he convinced me to return. This was good for me.

"Adrien, Lila turned everyone against me. That little stunt that led me to be expelled from the school left a bad taste in everyone's mouths, especially mine. Yes, they may not listen to her lies anymore since now they now she is a compulsive liar because of a 'medical condition', but she showed me something. Lila made it very clear that I don't belong there anymore." I explained to him, he listened to every word. I could feel it.

"We'll fix this, Marinette. I'll make sure of it. You are the best part of Francois-Dupont." He begged me over the phone. "There's no reason for me to stay." I said and hung up, feeling dread filling me.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Why did he have to make things so hard? "Why did I think it would be easy to leave everything behind?" I asked aloud and Tikki flew out of my purse to nuzzle my cheek.

"Well, you didn't account for the fact that you made Adrien grow. You showed him how to fend for himself and others, and now he wants to do just that for you, because he cares." She piped up and I pet her head with my finger affectionately.

"Why couldn't he have done that when I was crazy about him?" I snorted, his bad timing amusing me.

I ran fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself down. I tugged the ribbon from my hair, letting the half updo loose.

"He's calling again." Tikki chimed, floating over my phone. I grunted and plopped down on my chaise, getting the phone from her.

"Yes?" I answered. "I was hoping you would agree." He chuckled and I sighed. "Adrien, what is it?" I questioned looking up at the board that had so many of my previous pictures gone.

"If you don't want to go back then maybe I could go with you?" He asked timidly with a hopeful lilt to his tone. "Are you artistically talented?" I asked.

"I play the piano." He mused. "Well, you can always try that, but otherwise, I'm afraid they won't accept you." I explained.

There really was nothing I could do to stop him. It wasn't my place really. If he wanted to do that and his father let him, then who am I to stand in his way.

"Mari?" He called out my nickname. I hummed in response. "Even... Even if I don't join your school, can I still visit you sometime?" He spoke hesitantly. "Is your father going to let you?" I questioned concerned.

"Some people are worth breaking rules for." He replied with a smile. "And when did you get so wise Adrien Agreste?" I teased him lightly. "Over time, by your and Kagami's side." He responded.

"How are you two by the way?" I asked him. "I haven't spoken to her in quite some time to be honest. I...think we're...fine?" He said uncertainly. "You don't sound sure." I sassed him, he needed some pushing.

"Well, I... She tried to kiss me, but I declined. I said I wasn't ready, but I'm not even sure if that was true or if I was just making excuses, but then we went out for ice cream together and she seemed fine?" Adrien blurted out and I shook my head, my chest a bit in pain.

"Adrien, I am going to be 100% upfront with you. Kagami, she's fine on the outside that's how she is, but I think you still hurt her inside." I started. "But I-" He cut in, but I hushed him.

"Let me grant you my wisdom on girls Adrien. Your feeling, you need to figure them out. You can't lead her on if you don't feel you can truly be with her without holding back. That's what I think." I ended.

"Thanks, Mari." He grunted. "Doesn't make it easier." He complained.

"Love isn't supposed to be easy." I giggled. There was so much truth to that statement.

"How have you gotten that wisdom, hmm?" He teased me. If this had been me a few months ago I would have outright melted, but not today. "I've had my sources." I smirked to myself.

"Hmmm. Am I ever going to meet those sources of yours?" I could feel his smile through the phone. "Maybe, but for now we both need to sleep. I wake up early." I said and there was a gasp on the other end.

"Who are you and what did you do with Marinette?" He demanded. "This is Marinette 2.0, Marinette 1.0 had to be left behind because she was too inefficient." I said in a robotic tone.

"Can you tell her she looked cute with her hair down?" He asked and my cheeks grew warm. "I think she already knows." I smiled. "Good." I could hear his grin.

_Was this flirting? This felt like flirting._

"Bonsoir, Adrien." I bid him goodbye. "Bonsoir, Mari." He said and I hung up.

"Guess I'll study then." I said taking out a Math book out of my bag. I took one long look at it. "Actually, I should talk to Chat." I looked at Tikki and she shrugged.

"Tikki, Spots on!" I called and left through my balcony, swinging for the Eiffel tower, already dialling Chat. He didn't answer, but I knew that his kwami could pass the message for him. Sure enough about two minutes later I got a call from the cat in my yo-yo.

"M'lady, is there an akuma?" He asked, the background moving around him. "No, I just wanted to talk. Meet me at the tower." I responded with a smile.

"On my way." He winked at me. I turned the call off and giggled hiding behind my hand.

_Since when did he affect me so much?_

"Bonsoir m'lady." He grinned sitting next to me on the beam. "Bonsoir, Chaton." I greeted him and he took my hand to place a quick kiss to it. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Have you dragged me out here to watch the sunset with you? I admit there is quite a view from here." He said and I scanned the rooftops before taking a look at Chat, who was staring straight at me.

I remembered how Jérémy looked at Zélie and how similar Chat looked right now and my cheeks felt hot. I mentally psyched myself.

"I suppose there is." I said looking straight into his eyes. They widened and his pupils dilated, the parts of his cheeks not covered by the mask turned bright red.

_Get a taste of your own medicine, Chaton._

"But I didn't get you out here just to seduce you." I leaned back a bit my legs swinging back and forth over the edge. "Just?" He croaked and visibly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing.

I may be a sadist, because I enjoyed watching him squirm way too much.

"There are some_ pressing_ matters to discuss, kitty." I leaned on his shoulder, punctuating the pun. _Pun_ctuating.

"I have thought the miraculous situation over." I started. "What about it?" His voice trembled a bit.

"Well, now that I'm the guardian, I make the rules." I rested my head in his shoulder as I took his hand to fiddle with it as I spoke.

"You don't want to take away my miraculous, do you?" He asked and my hands froze. "No, of course not." I leaned away to look him in the eye. I could see a wave of relief wash over him.

I started fidgeting with my own hands and Chat reached out to stop me, threading his fingers through mine to stop them from moving. I looked up to see him give me a reassuring smile.

"I decided that I want to give you access to the miraculous box." I said and his jaw fell open. I giggled and closed it with my index finger.

"I trust you, Chat. With my life and the lives of everyone in Paris. There is a place I'm keeping the box in. I need to work on a way to let you access it, but I promise it's happening. I'm not leaving you out of this." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back and he returned it.

"There is also no way I will be giving out the Miraculous to the same people as before. Le Papillon knows their identities and I cannot risk civilians' safety." I stated. "That said, it is unsafe to give any of the kids from Chloe Bourjouis' class at Le École de François-Dupont Miraculous. As well as Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsuguri." I disclosed the names so there would be no mix ups. "I understand." He sighed softly and I wondered if he knew them.

"I also think it would be for the best if we trained the new wielders beforehand. That means that if we have someone in mind for a miraculous. We'll go to them as us, magic us, and train them before battle, so that they are ready when the time comes." I explained and his eyes lit up.

"Have I told you before that I love the way you think?" He asked with a sincere smile and I couldn't help a giggle. "You have gone along with most of my plans, but it's nice to hear it verbalised, Chaton." I tapped him on the nose playfully.

"Is that all the professional talk done?" He asked and I nodded. "So, going back to this supposed wooing you're planning tonight." He leaned in with a suggestive smirk on his lips.

"I didn't say I planned anything." I leaned a bit to mirror him. "But it would be a waste of a lovely night." I moved my face to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"About our identities though kitty, I will need to find out sooner than we originally planned. Unless you know who Le Papillon is and we can go take his miraculous right now." I whispered, not really having the strength to say all that aloud.

"He already knows you're leverage for me, and that I'm one for you." I explained and felt him nod. "The only way he could use our identities against us is if one of us got akumatised." I carried on and he squeezed my hand. "And... And I'm starting to think that if we know we can always stop that from happening to the other." I physically vocalised my thoughts and now that they left my lips the felt truer than ever.

"M'lady," Chat started and I looked at him. He was staring out into the horizon. "You know I've always wanted to know, but I don't have to now." He said and my heart rate picked up. "Does this mean you don't want to anymore?" I felt so small and I took back my hand from him to hold it close to me.

"No, no, of course I do." He said, but his brows were furrowed. "There's... There's just been so much on my mind." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I've just been so confused and I need to figure it out." He confessed.

Those precise words hit me like a train. Those were the exact words I used with Adrien.

_Is he...Is Chat having second thoughts about me? Okay, that hurts. That... actually hurts a lot._

He was one of the constants in my life. Was being the key word here. He didn't seem so sure anymore.

"I-I understand. Just... Could you call me when you decide?" I willed my voice not to break, I managed it after the first wobble.

"Bonne nuit, Chat." I unhooked my yo-yo and swung as far away as soon as I could. I didn't even bother making much of a fake out to get to my room. I landed on my bed and detransformed, Tikki landing on my back as I lay there on my stomach. She ran soothing circled in my shoulder.

_Stop hurting. Get a grip Marinette. If he loves you he'll come around, but the condition didn't sound as certain as it did before. No. I say no. Not today bad emotions. Not now not anymore. This is Marinette 2.0, the Marinette that didn't take bullshit from anyone even if it was Emmanuel Macron himself. She wasn't going to let le Papillon win, he wouldn't get her at her weakest. Even if Chat wouldn't be there for her romantically, he would always be her partner, he would always come around. One way or another._


	2. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting some character dynamics, whether you like 'em or not. Yeehaw, howdy partner. (I started with y'all and now I have to keep this chrade up for the summary) Enjoy reading and dont'ya forget about the duel at noon.
> 
> It's high noon.

I woke up on time on Wednesday, my second week at the school. I put on the minimal make-up as usual for me now. I looked at the outfit I settled for last night. I put on a white silk camisole and tucked it into a pink bouclé mini skirt and my well loved light pink flats. I put my hair in a low bun and tied a ribbon around it in a bow. I sprayed some perfume in front of me, stayed and then sashayed, as the rule goes.

I rummaged through my jewellery drawer, spotting the necklace I was looking for. It was a small and dainty crystal teardrop pendant on a rose gold chain. I checked myself out in the mirror and smoothed out the folds in the back. I took the matching bouclé jacket off the hanger and draped it over my shoulders.

I walked downstairs to get Tikki a cookie which she graciously accepted. I turned on the gas under the kettle and moved downstairs to fetch some pastries from the fresh batch. I tookand eclair and four croissants with me. I packed the buttery pastries into a paper bag and laid the eclair on a plate. At this point the water started boiling and I made myself some green tea. I plucked my headphones in and played my recently favourite playlist on Spotify : Love Songs & Chill. It put me in the right headspace, it was relaxing and made me hopeful for the future.

Every time and ad would come on I could close the app and open it again, resetting the algorithm and therefore skipping the add. I discovered this trick when I accidentally closed the app when I didn't mean to.

I took the tea bag out of my cup and finished my eclair before taking a sip of the tea. It was just starting to get bitter so good call on my part to take the bag out. I relaxed for a bit over my steaming cup as I had time to spare now that I got my life together. I checked the time once I skipped another ad. I went back upstairs to get my bag and made sure I had everything I needed in there, my light pink water bottle was empty so I got back to the kitchen and filled it up with tap water. _Save the turtles. Sksksksk._ I quietly laughed to myself. _I swear no VSCO girl made that sound unironically._

I packed my bag back together and I also added a few cookies in for Tikki, asking her to not leave any crumbs behind. She smiled at me bashfully before diving inside.

I closed the bag after her and headed downstairs. I kissed my parents goodbye and went on my way to school it's been only two days, but I was already on autopilot getting through the public transport as if I had done it all my life.

I got to the building and casually walked through the doors. I took out my headphones and looked around. There were a few people from my class that I recognised, I walked up to them and exchanged la bise.

"Marinette?" The voice sounded hopeful and I knew who it was, the months of pining paid off for voice recognition at least. I turned to him with a smile and he looked like he had been rooted to the spot. I walked up to him cheerfully. "Bonjour, Adrien." I exchanged la bise like it was the most natural thing in the world for us, but it was the only time it went this smoothly.

I tapped my foot to the song lyrics that were still in my head from the spotify playlist. I didn't notice I was humming until Adrien spoke up.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in months." He breathed. "Yeah, I guess I am." I beamed at him and he started smiling back.

"You look beautiful, radiant even." It must have slipped past his lips because his hand immediately went to his neck to rub nervously at it as his cheeks went red. Cute.

"Thanks." I giggled at his state. "Oh, is today your first day? I'll take you to the principal. You'll love her. Everyone does." I tugged him by his wrist on ahead.

I knocked on the door and after we got the green light, I opened the door.

"Bonjour,-" She clearly was surprised to see us both. Well, me at least. "Oh, Marinette. You two know each other?" She asked and I smiled with a nod.

"Great, then I'm sure you can show Adrien around the school along with our student council president." She smiled. "I'll go on ahead and text Eric to give him a heads up." I said taking out my phone.

"Adrien, this is your schedule, I am sure you will be able to find your way around here." She said and I didn't missed the way she cast a quick glance at me as she said that. I pretended to not notice over my screen, but I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I texted Eric.

M:I'm taking care of your new student. Call me when you get here and we'll go meet you.

I pressed send and got back to Adrien. "We'll be on our way. Goodbye, Madame Poirier." I bid her farewell as we exited.

"You lucked out, I'm the best guide you could get." I winked at him and he went red again.

_Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this._

E:You little minx, the new student's a guy. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do ;P

M:So I could potentially hook up with him in a closet?

I sent him the quick text back and lead Adrien to the school shop. I told him the same story I heard and explained the classroom numbers alignment.

"Which class are you in?" I asked as I peered over his shoulder at his timetable. "2M. Pity, we're not in the same class." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked on ahead.

E:Shade. Besides, you can't do it on his first day XD

M:Killjoy ;P

I smiled at the texts. I could feel him not following me and I turned around. He stared at me and I tilted my head at him.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him walking up to him. "You weren't kidding when you talked about Marinette 2.0." He chuckled as he looked me over.

"Adrien Agreste, are you checking me out?" I gasped dramatically.

"No." He denied, but his cheeks tinted red. "Truly outrageous behaviour from you." I conceded shaking my head with a smile. "Seems like everyone changes when they come here." I shrugged.

I continued on ahead this time with him walking by my side. "Hey, Mari?" He called out and I hummed in response.

"Where did the old Mari go? The one that could stay up till two in the morning without feeling tired and then sleep until noon?" He lightly teased.

"Oh, she's here on weekends. Definitely here on Saturdays." I thought about it, I tried this routine for only one week so far, before coming here and I already knew I couldn't get to sleep early enough if I went to bed on an hour into Sunday.

"Well, would she be up to go out this Saturday?" He grinned at me with that sunny smile of his that made my heart stop.

_What? Wasn't he trying to work things out with Kagami? Relax, Mari, he's asking you out as a friend._

"I don't know, she prefers to stay in. Depends on who's asking though." I smiled back at him as I took him to the second floor.

"That'll be your homeroom. 203. Mine is on the floor above if you ever need me." I offered and at that moment my phone started ringing with one of Jagged's newest songs. "Oh, I love that one." Adrien commented and I shot him a smile before picking up.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile. "Mari? Where are you?" Eric asked over the phone. "In a closet." I bit my lip.

"Mari!" I had to pull the phone away from me ear as I giggled. I looked up to see Adrien looking at me, when our eyes met, he went back o inspecting the posters plastered onto the walls of the corridor. "203." I informed him and he hung up on me. "Rude." I muttered, pouting.

"So, how are the first impressions so far?" I checked up on Adrien who was now looking out over the patio. "We hang out there during our lunch break, you should join us." I suggested with a smile. "Us?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, Mari joined a gang." Éric threw an arm over my shoulder. "Éric, don't scare him, he's a sweet summer child." I gestured to Adrien, who blushed once again. "Well, he's not going to stay that for long here." Eric grinned mischeviously and I smacked him on the chest. "He's joking." I excused my friend.

"Adrien this is Éric, Éric this is Adrien." I introduced them. "Pleasure to meet you." Adiren shook his hand and Eric shared the sentiment. "He's like walking sunshine, I bet he will get along just great with Rémy." Éric sighed, resigned with making Adrien a bad boy. "They're going to be in the same class?" I asked him. "Yeah, Adrien. Jérémy Allard. This tall, light skin, black messy hair, probably in a sweater. You two will hit it off right away, I can feel it." Éric listed of the characteristics and I nodded along.

"Éric's our resident storyteller, if he can match up your characters then I'll say it's highly probable it will work out." I smiled at him and Adrien nodded, though a bit confused. "Just get through until lunch, okay?" I touched his bicep reassuringly. He nodded and I smiled at him one last time before walking off with Éric.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked and I furrowed my brows at him. "Ex?" He guessed. "Nope." I shook my head. "A guy you friendzoned?" He guessed and I genuinely laughed.

"Close." I smiled as I bit my lip.

"How so?" He asked clearly intrigued . "There was a friendzone involved, just the other way around. He didn't even notice, I'm sure. Oblivious is his middle name." I brushed it off with a swat of my hand. "Boy, must he regret it now." Éric laughed and I joined him.

"He's just confused." I excused for him. "As to why he's not dating you?" He joked and I snorted. "No, it's about another girl, our mutual friend." I disclosed. "What did she third-wheel you two?" He asked.

"No, more like I third-wheeled them and when I realised it I backed off. They almost got together." I mused. "Almost?" Éric raised a brow with a smirk. "Like I said, the boy's confused." I ended the topic. What happened between him and Kagami is their business, not mine.

The morning classes went by in a flash. Soon after the period was done I walked with Éric and Zelie downstairs to the patio. I saw Adrien having an animated discussion with Remy. My heart swelled as I watched the scene. He caught my gaze and waved me over. I saw Zelie sprint forward and jump into her boyfriend's arms.

"They're adorable together." Adrien gushed and I could already imagine hearts in his eyes. I giggled and he looked back at me.

"Well, I think it's cute you can enjoy other people's relationships." I smiled at him and simultaneously dissed Éric. "Hey!" He gasped, outraged at the offhand insult he knew was directed at him.

"I didn't mention any names, but I'm glad I got the point across." I grinned over my shoulder at Éric and went back to talking with Adrien. "You know Remy knows so many Jagged Stone's songs by heart." Adrien gushed. "I agreed to try and change one to a ballad with him in CS." He informed me, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Do you want to watch us? Azélie's coming." He turned to me hopefully. "Adrien, mon rayon de soleil," I nicknamed with an apologetic smile and his cheeks reddened.

"Zélie's coming because she is in your CS. I have my own to take care of in the meantime." I patted his shoulder. "Guess I'll just have to serenade you on Saturday then." He mused with a knowing smirk.

"You're spending way too much time with Rémy, it's official." I stated, rolling my eyes. "I'm getting just the proper amount of time with him." He crossed his arms as he leaned into my personal space. "Is that so?" I pushed forward a bit more.

"Mhm." he hummed as he leaned in just a bit more, I could feel his breath on my skin and I'm sure he felt mine. "Well then, you must be really sad to see your boyfriend with his girlfriend." I tapped him on the nose and leaned back.

The rest of lunch went by in a flash with more banter and teasing. I offered Adrien a croissant and he graciously accepted . Though when he saw that I gave away my pastry he broke his in half to share. I hadn't thought it through that if he hadn't shared it with me, I wouldn't have eaten until around four or five PM.

I went to my CS and sat at a desk, where I laid out my fabric for cutting. After a few minutes I got a call on FaceTime. I opened it and there was Adrien, smiling in all his sunshine glory.

"You look like a cat that got the cream." I joked and he grinned. "Maybe because I did." He replied. "I know you couldn't come, but you can listen in as long as you want to." He leaned back and gestured to smiling Zélie and Rémy behind him.

"Give me a sec." I held up a finger as I rummaged through my bag. I plugged in my headphones. "Okay, proceed." I smiled at him and went back to work.

I hummed along as he played Jagged Stone and Jérémy sang the main vocals with Zelie doing the back up vocals. "Adrien, you know 'Call Your Girlfriend' by Clara Nightningale?" Zélie asked after the song ended. "No, but give me a few minutes and I'll learn the melody." He responded.

"You're the best." She replied and proceeded to do a vocal warm-up with her boyfriend. I heard him trying a few notes after a few seconds to find the right octave. It was relaxing to listen to him figure the tune out. I had to set up my sewing machine so I muted myself to not disturb them.

"Okay, I'm ready." Adrien said after scribbling down some notes. I listened to the soft beginning of the song as I passed my material through the machine. I went to overdrive on the sewing and my mind focused on the lyrics.

I wish Chat would do that. I have no idea who he's confused over, because there is definitely someone else, but I just wish he would just choose.

"Our love did this to this world." His words rang out.

_No, that was Chat Blanc. It wasn't my Chat, surely this couldn't happen again. Bunnix would come to make me change my choices if that was the case._

_Chat and I could be together just in secret that's it. Sneak out of our houses just how we always do for patrols. No one needs to know. We're all that matters. We'll just wait with sharing the news until le Papillon is defeated._

_We can do that easy. We just have to avoid destroying the universe. Ugh. Why can't I just be with the guy I like? Other people have it easy, not having to worry about a supervillain to go out with someone._

"Mari?" Adrien called after the song ended and my head snapped up. A few stray tears or frustration escaped my eyes and I went out of frame to wipe them off without ruining my mascara. I went back in and unmuted myself.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, because I didn't trust my voice to sound how I wanted it to. "You guys sing with so much emotion, it's amazing." I smiled, but saw the concern of Adrien's eyes in frame.

He was asking me silently if I was okay. I nodded to him. _I didn't know if I was fine, but I knew I would be._

"Hey Adrien, play Emerald Eyes." I smiled as I joked. "Excusez-moi, Mari, I'm not a jukebox, but I aim to please." He sent me a wink and I couldn't help a giggle. "Rémy, you've heard it, right?" He asked the boy and he nodded, before pulling up the lyrics.

I hummed along to the song as I finished some of the stitches by hand. That song held a special place in my heart, first Adrien, then Chat. _Damn, I think I have a type._

A smile stretched over my lips as it dawned on me. If sincere, funny boys with green eyes and blonde hair were my type, then I'm a hundred percent content with that. My love life would sure suffer from setting a type, but so what? If I didn't realise it at first, it still happened.

The CS passed pretty uneventfully after that.

"Mari" Adrien caught me in the locker room before I left. "Yes?" I stopped in my tracks so that we could talk. "Would you want me to give you a lift?" He asked with a spark in his eyes. "I wouldn't want to impose." I grinned at him playfully. "Fine." He sighed with a small smile curling on his lips. He got down on his knee and took my hand in his. My eyes widened.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you grant me the honour and sit next to me while I drive you home?" He looked me in the eyes with a smirk._ Wow, all this time with the drama kids really brought something out, didn't it?_ "Yes." I smiled at him as he got up from his knees.

"But only if you actually drive me." I bumped him with my shoulder playfully and he whined. "Mari, I was on my knees in front of you." He pointed out.

"Yes, you were and you looked very convincing." I mused with a smile. "Come on, we don't want to make your bodyguard wait." I tugged him along by his upper arm.

"Why are girls so confusing?" He nervously ran a hand through his hair."Don't get me wrong, I really like our banter, it's just sometimes..." He trailed off and I squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I just feel like you pick up on social cues way better, like you get along with the people here better, like you know how to joke without going over-the-top. Like you're just overall better." He sighed and he opened the car door for me. I got in with my thoughts tumbling in my mind.

"Listen to me, Adrien." I started when he got in. "No one can have the same dynamics with everyone like others do. We bond over different things. I haven't seen anyone have the same energy as you and Rémy did. You don't have to get along with everyone, even though you already do with most." I chuckled to myself and Adrien's face broke into a small smile. "I can talk about some things with Zélie, but not with Éric and the other way round. Besides I have barely any topics to talk about with Rémy." I told him, nudging him in the shoulder lightly.

"You have your own biases. You can make friends outside my friend group. I'm going to be totally honest with you right now, Éric felt like he got off with you on the wrong foot, because he focused way too much on teasing me than getting to know you. So, there you go, people make mistakes." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "The most important thing is how you handle the situation." I dropped my hand.

"So what should I do?" He asked me. "Expect Éric to try and get you alone." I giggled and he chuckled. "Just be yourself, Adrien, people will love you." I reassured him. "Speaking from experience?" He joked and I laughed. "Oh absolutely." I grinned at him.

There was a grunt in the front seat.

"I guess it means we're here." Adrien sighed with a smile. "Yeah." I said quietly. "Thank you for the ride." I bid him goodbye with la bise.

"But you might have just screwed yourself." I quipped greeting out. "How did I manage that?" He scooted over to be close to the door.

"From now on you have to give me lifts everyday." I flashed him a grin over my shoulder and walked forward to get to the front door. "Oh no! How will I survive such a torture?" He called dramatically and I laughed. The car door closed and I heard the engine start up, and so, he was off.

I was greeted by my mom and I stopped by the counter this time to tell her how my day went. She seemed thrilled at the idea of Adrien being at the same school. She told me that he should get special pastries for bringing me home so fast. Those of course he would get without question, because maman said that was how it was going to be, and if I didn't want to be disowned I would do as she said.

Therefore I had a very happy and well-fed Adrien the next day when I got to school. That day that Adrien liked to express his gratitude through hugs that were warm and an extremely welcome addition in my life.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting the Ladynoir I promised. Or is it actually Adrienette? Nah it's still Ladynoir.

"You said you wanted to talk." I said sitting down next to him on the metal beam. This situation pretty much mirrored the last time we talked things through here. Almost sunset, just the two of us on the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah, I did." He sighed and turned to me. His ears were laying flat on his head. "Why do you sound like I did something wrong?" I asked him suspiciously. There hasn't been any akumas lately so that shouldn't have been a problem.

"You didn't. It's not you, it's me." He said the famous words and I stopped breathing. "What?" I asked with the faintest of breaths.

"You know how this sounds like, right?" I leaned back to try to brush my anxiety off. He tilted his head with a confused look in his eyes. "Like you're breaking up with me." I clarified. "No, of course not. Wait, we're not dating. Regardless, I'm not breaking anything off. This" He gestured between us with his index finger. "is set in stone for me. I'll always be your partner." He reassured and I released the breath, I hadn't been aware I was holding.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." I choked out a laugh. "Bugaboo." He cooed, pulling me against him, his back against a metal beam, mine leaning on his chest. "Okay, for one. I missed you." I felt him nuzzle my hair.

"I never realised how much I got to see you because of akumas, and now that things have been quiet..." His voiced trailed off. "I know what you mean." I said, pressing myself closer against him.

"I partly think we're like this, because Tikki and Plagg are apart for too long and, you know, the whole 'two parts of a whole' thing." He mused and I hummed in response.

"We could always let them out for a bit." I suggested and I felt Chat grow rigid under me, his heartbeat picking up.

"It would involve us having to close our eyes for as long as they're out." I corrected myself. Slow steps. "Besides, I have to give you the key for the miraculous box." I elaborated. "About that," He started, and I took one of his hands to gently run my fingers along it.

"I still think you should be the one to choose the wielders." He confessed. "Chat." I started, but he silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"Master Fu chose you as the Guardian and I trust his judgement as much as I trust yours." His finger left my lips and he intertwined our hands together.

"That being said, I really want to help you train the already transformed recruitees." I could feel him grinning.

"You're the new guardian, you need to know their identities in case of an emergency. I can always go fetch the miraculous for you, but I think that me knowing their identities would just complicate things." He spoke, fingers flexing in between mine.

"What if I get out of commission or just out of the fight, I won't be able to-" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me impossibly closer, burying his head in my neck."I'm here to make sure that precisely doesn't happen." He muttered into me.

"I don't want you to be so willing to sacrifice yourself for me." I carded my fingers through his hair.

"Funny you should say that, because I feel the same way." He chuckled, not removing his head from the new spot. "Your neck is going to hurt if you keep this up." I pointed out. "Then turn around." He demanded and I complied. "What now then?" I asked sitting in front of him on my calves, suddenly aware of how his warmth was leaving me.

"Come here." He opened his arms for me. I crawled forward and he bent his knees outward for me to have a place. I ended up settling for lying on my side, our legs tangled together and my head on his chest.

"Do you want to let our kwami out?" I asked quietly and felt him nod. "Detransforme-moi" We both whisperer as I closed my eyes. There was light flashing behind my eyelids.

I moved my hands around his shoulder. Real material, not magic. I ran my hand down his arm and got to his hand. His skin was so soft and warm. I eruputed a giggle, not able to stop myself at the feeling.

"What's on your mind, buginette?" Chat chuckled as he indulged in me playing with his fingers.

"This feels so surreal." I breathed out. "You can say that again." He chuckled.

"Okay. Confession number two." He sighed. "The reason I was so confused was because I was trying to figure out how my heart works." He confided. I knew it was something of the sort.

"I had to face the fact that there was this girl who liked me, but I couldn't feel the same way, because of two reasons. You, of course, and my...friend." He finished after a pause.

"She reminds me of you and I think that's why I've been so confused as to if I actually like her for her or for... You." He chuckled nervously.

"And I realised that as long as there's somebody else, I would always look for you in them." He pulled me closer to him. "Does that mean you want to give us a try?" I asked after he was done.

"Us? M'lady if I didn't know better I would say that you're asking me out." He chuckled, his grip tightening on me. "I am." I drew patterns on his chest with my finger. I felt his breath hitch more than anything.

"I would be staring at you so hard if I was allowed to open my eyes." He chuckled breathlessly.

"I would like that." I pressed my palm over his heart as it pounded. "Would?" He asked, and he sounded so crestfallen that I would have hugged him if I hadn't been already in his arms. "I want to get to know you better first." I told him. "You do know me." He countered and I giggled.

"I trust you with my life, Chaton, but that doesn't change the fact that I have no idea what your favourite colour is." I explained.

"I want to get to know the whole you, the you under the mask, I want to know how your day went, how you are feeling, what's on your mind. I want you to tell me about the things that are important to you or those that don't even matter at all. I want to talk to you, no holding back, well aside from the names, we should wait with those." I giggled and felt him tremble as he barked out a broken laughter.

"Chaton? Are you crying?" I asked him bringing my hand up to where I thought his face was. I touched his skin and felt wetness on his cheek. "What no of course not, it's just, a pigeon must have flown by" He sniffed.

"Okay, so you're a bad liar and a softie." I ran my thumb across the surface brushing the tears away.

"You've just listed off everything I've ever wanted to do with you for the last two years and I'm just so happy." I felt him smile and lean into my touch.

"You're so sappy it's actually adorable." I said as I pushed myself up to kiss his forehead. "I think you missed." He chuckled and I could feel that smirk on his lips.

"No I didn't." I punctuated my statement by kissing him in the nose, I judged all the placements by the position of my hands and it seemed like I was succeeding. Call it luck.

"Well if that's the case: tease." He challenged. "Look who's talking." I argued, offended. "I am not a tease." He defended and I snorted.

"Oh please, you can dish out pick up lines like it's nothing, but you can't take any." I stabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"N-Not true." He stammered. "Get the suit on." I demanded. "Wha-" He started, but I already called for my transformation.

"The mask, Chaton." I repeated and I heard him call for his kwami as well. I opened my eyes to see my goofy partner there with a quizzical expression.

"Hey there, hot stuff." I tilted my head at him with a smile and he immediately went red as his pupils dilated and his eyes widened, lost for a comeback.

"This, right here!" I stabbed him in the chest once more. "Well, what do you expect me to do when you say something like that?" He said, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Flirt back, act like you want to seduce me." I hung my head in shame at what I was just saying. Though the frustration had been building in me for some time; it's like he was fishing, but he didn't actually want the fish. I didn't want to be an unwanted fish.

I felt his hand on my jaw as he tilted it upwards and I looked at him. His eyes bore right into my soul and I was spellbound. "My lady, there will be no acting necessary for that." He whispered in a lower tone than I've ever heard from him. It was sultry and sexy and I just wanted to melt into him.

"If you want to use that voice again, you better make sure you're holding me properly." I buried my head in his neck. "I swear my legs are going to give out." I murmured into him and he chuckled, wrapping me in his arms again.

"I'll make sure to catch you after each time I sweep you off your feet." He joked in the same tone. I pulled away to look at him.

"You might not want to use that too often or I'll just grow immune to it." I tapped him on his nose. "Duly noted, my lady." He smiled and took one of my hands to press a kiss to my knuckles.

"So, Chaton..." I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He hummed dreamily, his purr starting up. "How have you been lately?" I asked him.

"M'lady, you reduced me to this state and you expect me to remember things." He pleaded me with his kitty eyes. "I would much rather hear about your life." He suggested and I took his offer up.

"Recently I transferred schools." I said first. "Funny, I did too. Why did you do that?" He asked curiously. "I was in the proximity of the kids at François-Dupont and le Papillon probably has his eyes on them. I had to escape scrutiny." I explained.

"Also I didn't really have true friends there, now I do, and they're a good change for me." I told him how I felt, it felt so freeing to just be able to say what was on my mind. Chat understood being a superhero and being a student, we were in the same boat, and boy were there stormy seas ahead.

"I'm glad you're doing better, bugaboo, really." Chat smiled at me sincerely. "So what's your reason?" I asked him, momentarily stopping my ministrations.

"Making sure I don't lose and important friend." He said, looking over the horizon. The sunlight was almost gone, which meant that his eyes stood out all the more.

"And it worked?" I buried my fingers in his hair. "Yeah, it did. My friendship with her hasn't been better." He told me.

"A girl? Minou, if we hadn't just talked about us, I might have gotten hurt." I confessed. "But we did talk about it" He countered, cradling my face in his hands.

"Still stings a bit" I gave him a small smile. "I think I have just the thing to make it better." Chat grinned as his face neared mine.

He lightly pecked my nose, it tickled and I could help giggling. He proceeded press a series of short kisses on my cheeks, making his way steadily down to my jawline until he reached the top of my suit.

"Easy, tiger." I brought his face back up, there was a goofy smile on his lips. "Rawr." He said, putting his hands up like paws and we both cracked up.

"Have you no shame?" I wheezed, laughing. Really he looked comical. "Yeah, I lost that a while ago." He shrugged with a grin.

"Minou, I'm really glad you're my partner." I confessed after I recovered. "So am I." He replied, grinning.

"Still, you're a partner, whose favourite colour I don't know." I grinned back at him.

"It's blue." He responded warmly. "Ask me what shade." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what shade?" I raised a brow at him.

"The colour of your eyes." He leaned in, but I pushed his face away. "You're so cheesy." I shook my head.

"I'm not being cheesy if it's the truth." He argued, looking at me with those kitten eyes of his. "What is your _purrfur_red colour then, m'lady?" He fit two puns in one words, he must have had a deficit.

"You know sometimes I forget that puns are your thing." I commented. "That they are, but it's a matter of _purr_inciple, we've been serious a lot lately, but we're back to normal _meow_." He threw them out like it was a reflex.

"So, I'm _paw_sitive you haven't told me the colour yet?" He got back on track. "Pink, light pink." I replied, avoiding his gaze, those eyes were going to be the death of me.

"_Colour_ me surprised, buginette, I would have never guessed, but I'm tickled _pink_ to know now." He joked and I groaned at the sheer overload of puns I was on receiving end of.

"I think I'm going to have to cut this meeting short." I announced as I made my move to leave. "Do you really have to go, or am I going too hard on the puns?" Chat asked, ears dropping flat against his hair.

"I really should get to bed soon, your puns just helped me realise that." I winked at him as I stood up.

Ow, leg muscles hurt after sitting for so long. Chat must have related because he let out a low groan after getting up next to me.

"I did you a favour." I patted his shoulder. "More than one." He corrected. I tilted my head.

"For starters, making me stand up for the first time in what, two hours ? Having us leave here before I get insomnia." He shot me a smile. "And giving us a chance." He bowed down and placed a kiss on my hand. "Bonne nuit, m'lady." He bid me before leaving.

"Bonne nuit, Chaton." I sighed before heading home. I may have done a detour on the way that was totally uncalled for.

Who can resist walking on the railing of the Seine in the moonlight? Definitely not a girl who just had gotten her love life in order.


	4. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look an akuma. The show has those in every episode, but here they're few and far between. You never know how long you have to wait for another one, just like we don't with new episodes. @Zagtoonz no tea, no shade, but kinda shade. Love you guys, enjoy!

An akuma attacked, the person didn't resemble anyone I knew. He was standard human size, with skin black as charcoal and red hot flames coming from his scalp. I watched the akuma from afar with my yo-yo. Surely Chat Noir would be here soon enough, the akuma alert were already sent out to the public.

"Salut, M'Ladybug. You set my heart _aflame_ as always." He flirted in a hushed tone and I rolled my eyes. "Your reaction _scorches_ my soul." He theatrically put a hand over his heart.

"Chaton, focus. We need to find the akumatized object." I reminded him with a serious stare and he sobered up.

"On it." He took out his baton to also watch the scene. "I'd say it's in his pockets." He mused and I turned to him with a raised brow.

"I trust you, Kitty. What do think it is?" I asked him. "Something, which can burn easily." He replied closing his screen.

"A photo." I surmised. "Merci, Chaton. Now could you go and be a distraction somewhere else?" I scratched him under his chin. "As you wish." He winked before jumping away.

"She turned our memories to ashes and now everything will burn." The akuma bellowed in a barely human voice.

"Hey Frolo, didn't you hear you shouldn't fight fire with fire?" Chat called out, taunting the villain. Disney jokes, really Chat? "I'm Flamethrower! And you will fall to my flames, you all will." The akuma threw a fireball at him and he swiftly jumped away.

I sneaked around the perimeter. As good as big open spaces such as the plaza are good for brawls, they are rather compromising when it comes to stealth. I saw chat vault away into a street, taking the akuma with him. Smart kitty.

I called for my lucky charm. A metal wire? I shrugged and followed after them. I stalked in the shadows for the right moment to strike. I figured that the easiest way to catch the akuma off-guard. He was constantly looking up at Chat, which would mean that he wouldn't notice a thin, near invisible line... Trip.

Gotcha. I pounced on the akuma tying his hands behind his back as I kept him on the ground with my weight. Chat jumped down to me.

"Need a helping _paw_?" He flexed his fingers as he crouched down next to me. He checked the man's pocket and produced a picture. "Sorry, buddy." He tore the paper in half and the dark butterfly flew out.

I switched positions with Chat so now he had the victim while a purified the akuma. He passed me the wire. "Miraculous ladybug!" I threw it into the air and all damages were reversed.

"Pound it." We said in unison. My earrings beeped in warning. "I'll leave him to you, Chat." I turned around, but felt a hand on my arm stop me. I turned to the side to look at him. "I'll see you tonight?" He whispered lowly in my ear and I tripped over my own feet.

His arms caught me, my heart pounder in my ears. "I told you it would happen." I muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was using it." He pleaded with kitten eyes.There was another beep in my ears. "The tower at sunset." I told him before leaving.

I went back to school and detransformed in a stall in the girls bathroom. I left Tikki to eat her cookies and went to return to my class. _Well, I missed lunch, now I just have to get to CS, I should be able to make it. That cat, you teach him a trick and then he goes and abuses it. Unintentionally too, what monster did I unleash?_

The bell rang as I went out into the corridor. It wouldn't help it even if I started running. So I just walked briskly into the room, greeting my teacher.

"Fashionably late are we?" Monsieur Cordiero joked and I flashed him a smile. "This is your time Marinette, you decide how much of it is productive." He told me as I took my seat.

I got back to work at my station. The machine worked over my stomach grumbling. That akuma was as convenient as it was inconvenient timewise. Points for not missing a period, though points deducted for robbing me of my chance to eat. I pushed through my desire to eat and made it through the lesson.

I treaded through the halls to my locker to drop off some of my books. "So you and Adrien finally got together?" I heard a voice and turned to see Zélie.

"Umm, no. What gave you that idea?" I was thoroughly confused by the assumption. "I'm happy for-Wait. You're not?" Her eyes widened.

"Like I said, no." I tried to comprehend where she got the idea from.

"Okay, so come with me." Zélie tugged me by the arm. "So, well, you two were missing during lunch, and we kind of just figured you went somewhere together." She explained as she quickly headed in a direction.

"Look, I don't know what Adrien was doing." I started saying as we rounded a corner. "But I was doing something important." My voice echoed with someone else.

I turned my head to see Adrien staring in the same way that I must have been. "Goddammit, you two." Rémy sighed beside him and I just noticed him.

"You're so in sync I wouldn't be surprised if the important things you were doing were each other." He snapped, I held back a laugh at his outburst. "I'm sorry, he goes off when he's frustrated." Zélie said as she went to his side.

"So I guess the important things were..." Zélie started. "Personal" "Private" We both said.

"Okay, as much as those are similar, I believe that you two have not been together." Zélie passed her judgement.

"Get your stories straight next time." Rémy winked at us before disappearing with his girlfriend.

Adrien came up to me snickering. "I'm not going to ask about your thing so long as you don't ask about mine." He offered and held out his hand.

"Deal." I smiled and shook his hand. My stomach decided that it was the perfect time to remind me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Someone's hungry." Adrien chimed in a sing-song tune. "I missed lunch." I admitted, and he nodded. "Same." He said rummaging through his bag.

"Want one?" He gestured to the bag he gets exclusively for dropping me off. "I have some." I took a croissant from my bag and bit down on it. "The offer stands if you're still hungry after that." He smiled biting into his own.

We walked to our ride and he opened the door for me. "Thank you, kind sir." I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Glad to be of service, mademoiselle." He said getting in after me.

"Thank you for always taking the detour for me." I thanked his driver and got a nod in response. _What a time to be grateful. I'd be more grateful if Chat could keep his tone under control._ Still a bit bitter about that, I shook the thought from my head.

"How was your day? We didn't get to talk during lunch for reasons." I smiled at the last words.

"It was actually pretty great. You know, the classes are pretty interesting once you listen." He teased and I went into defensive mode."I do listen, sometimes, I try." I gave up and groaned at my own inability to focus.

"I have the notes, Madame Sergeant goes off on her little tangents. I'm being efficient." I defended my cause. "By doing the homework the period before it's due." He raised a brow at me as he took a jab at me with the comment.

"If it gets done, what does it matter when I've done it, Adrien?" I argued and he raised his arms. "Miss Woods, you've just won your case." He quoted, faking being impressed.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." I snorted. "You don't pay attention during classes, you pass notes with Remy quoting musicals." I pointed out.

"If you give them a try, they're actually really good." He argued back. "Just like with anime? Weeb." I smirked.

"Hey, don't bring my other interests into it." He got defensive, crossing his arms and acting like a child. "I have to if it proves you've got bad taste." I squinted at him challengingly.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He shot back. "You have the taste of a fourteen year old." I dissed him.

"Mari, we were fourteen like three years ago." He rolled his eyes. "Means you haven't evolved, Adrichou, get a grip." I used Chloe's nickname for him to emphasize my point.

"Well, 'Nette, maybe you've just grown up too fast." He used Nino's nickname against me.

"If I did then my situation must have called for it." I argued, getting just the tiniest bit angry. Imagine being a superhero at fourteen Adrien, I had the whole of Paris on my shoulders; still do, though my kitty makes it easier.

"I have no right to judge you on that. Just as you don't get to judge that I've gone back to childish things to bear some semblance of a childhood I never got to have." He spit out. My eyes glazed over.

_He's right, I was thinking selfishly, people have different ways to cope with having to grow up too fast._

"Adrien, I'm sorry, I really am." I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry too." He said quietly. I looked over at him andd saw his fist clenched in his lap, eyes also sparkling. I must've struck a nerve that brought back some memories.

"God, why are we like this?" I wiped at my eyes to get rid of the tears. I saw his make a similar motion. "I have no idea." He shook his head.

"We didn't chose to be broken, Mari." He looked at me with a sad smile, eyes slightly red. (Author's note:Geez why am I like this? I put in waaaayy too many reference and inside jokes for the now me proofreading this and I can't even tell if this was a reference to r/im14andthisisdeep or not, but I'm assuming it was)

I unbuckled my seatbelt to shimmy my way next to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I felt like you needed this." I told him and his arms wound their way around me. "You needed it too, but you don't want to admit it." He pointed out.

"You're right." I squeezed him. The car stopped abruptly and I would have fallen forward was it not for Adrien's arms.

"And that is why you wear seatbelts." He chuckled. "Or just Adribelts a.k.a. your arms." I grinned at him. "Mari, please don't wear my arms, I need them." He pleaded with a smile, showing me his hands to punctuate his mock-dispair.

I burst out laughing. Honestly, if the last 24 hours hadn't been an emotional rollercoaster then I don't know what would be...

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him. "Tomorrow's Saturday." He pointed out. I remembered his offer.

"Still? I thought you wanted an appointment with Marinette 1.0." I smiled at him. "That I did. See you tomorrow then." He smiled back.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked at UMS4 tomorrow." I grinned before closing the car door.

This week's been a good one.


	5. Chasing Our Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah, honestly the goal matters. Otherwise this chapter would be boring
> 
> Serious Ladynoir ahead. I repeat, serious ladynoir ahead.

"What's cooking, good looking?" I greeted him dropping next to him onto the bar. "Only my plan to woo you." He grinned at me taking my hand to place his customary kiss to my knuckles. "Is it going to work?" I teased him leaning against his shoulder with mine.

"You'll be the judge of that." He responded, meanwhile his fingers brushed mine. "Then you'll be the first to know the results." I inched my hand closer.

"I hope I pass." He joked, his hand on mine, and I giggled. Our gazes met again, his eyes full of mirth.

"You're such a dork." I brushed my nose against his. "I'm glad you've taken my advice." I smiled at him.

"I like a guy who listens." I added with a grin.

"I always listen." He said sincerely. "I know, that's earned you a lot of brownie points." I informed him with a smile.

"When can I exchange said brownie points for a brownie?" He asked me with a stupid, smug grin on his face.

"You know that's how brownie points work" I argued. "I do, but you said your parents baked a lot...and the tartelettes you brought were heavenly." He was trying to sweet-tal-. Oh god, I do spend too much time with him, don't I? Let's test his reaction.

"You're just trying to sweet-talk your way into getting the cream." I accused and he I've never seen a person make that many facial expressions in less than a second. Fake-offended, impressed, conflicted, pleased.

"Maybe, but not a single lie left my mouth." He defended, steadily a grin spread across his lips. "And don't think I haven't noticed your purrfect punning skills." His eyes softened.

"I learned from the best." I complimented indirectly. He started leaning in, and hung his head. "God, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He confessed and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, why won't you?" I questioned, there was nothing holding him back as far as I was concerned. If he did kiss me I sure wouldn't be complaining.

"Back when we detransformed for the first time, you didn't want to kiss me for some reason." He said, averting his gaze.

"And I don't want to push you." Translation : I'm scared you'll leave. I placed a hand on his cheek to make him face me again, he reluctantly looked up.

"Minou, do you know why?" I asked him and he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Because I know that once I kiss you, everything will change." I confessed and he opened his eyes to look into my eyes again. The expression pretty much begging me to continue.

"Call it a feeling" I started. "Deja vú." He commented and I smiled. "Or a memory, but I think kissing you might become my new favourite hobby." I told him, letting my hand go from his face to his shoulder. His lips were smiling although his eyes weren't.

"Why is that so bad?" He asked, and I could still see him hurt in spite of what I said, but I grinned and pressed on.

"Because, mon minou, I wanted to get to know you and communication is hard when your lips are glued to someone else's." I drummed my fingers against his collar bones.

"That's-that's why?" He asked. Not only were his eyes were smiling now, but they were also watering. "Oh, Chaton." I cradled his face and wiped away the unshed tears. He touched his forehead to mine.

"That is absolutely the only reason." I reassured him and moved my hands to bury them into his hair. I started leaning in, but he pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." I pouted and he chuckled. "I do, but I feel I ruined the mood." He admitted sheepishly.

"You didn't ruin anything." I countered. "Then I'm not in the mood anymore." He kissed my forehead.

Fine, so be it. No kisses then.

"Well, then, enjoy your evening I'll be on my way." I stood up and vaulted away into the sky. "Wait!" A smile spread across my lips as I heard him calling after me.

I landed on a rooftop and heard him land a few seconds after me, but by that time I was already at the other end of said roof.

"Come on, bugaboo." He called to me and I jumped away, getting further away as if I hadn't heard him.

I missed running through Paris. We've been sitting on the Eiffel Tower so long that I was almost getting sick of it. Sometimes I just wanted to get away from it all, not to think and just go.

I ran ahead until I was out of breath, which was going to be soon if I was being honest. I have been relying on stealth a great deal lately rather than actual physical fighting. Magic doesn't grant infinite stamina apparently. I probably should be stopping anyway.

I decide to stop on a rooftop even though I could probably run another five blocks. I leaned against a brick chimney for support.

My eyes closed, I focused on slowing my breathing down. There was a shadow over my eyelids and I checked them to see what obstructed my view.

I was met with the gorgeous glowing eyes of my partner as he was leaning on his forearm next to my head. He was panting slightly, but with the way his eyes were wide open I knew we were both feeling the adrenaline pumping through our veins.

"You know, this whole situation is an allegory to our relationship." He chuckled. "I chase you all these years and then you suddenly stop, and wait for me." He leaned in slightly.

"Chasing you is always surprising pleasant." I whispered in that low voice again, caressing my jaw gently. It was a miracle that I was still standing when he closed the gap between us.

His lips were soft and warm against mine. His hand trailed down my neck to my waist softly tickling my skin on its way down that I shuddered under his touch. I wrapped my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

I felt his press just a bit harder and I gave in just a bit before pushing back. It was a game of push and pull, our own tug-of-war where there was no clear loser and winner; it was just how it needed to be.

I lightly bit down on his lower lip and he smiled before pulling back, me leaning in tow, chasing his lips.

"Now, I completely get the no talking thing." He breathed out heavily with a chuckle.

His lips were puffy and red and his cheeks were adorably flushed.

"Behold: my new pass-time." I ran my fingers through his hair, before pulling him back.

It was easier to lean back and slip in a few words here and there, our kisses dimming down from the passion to sweetness.

"I commend your choice." He chuckled back and I giggled before being silenced again. It was the best way of keeping me quiet so far.

"I'm getting a bit light-headed, aren't you?" He asked with a smile and I nodded.

"We can't do this in public." I told him after getting my mind working a little clearer. "Why is that?" He asked, confused.

"I met you once, akumatised you." I admitted and stared at me. "Like in a dream?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"An alternate future that we almost went towards." I nervously played with the ends of his hair.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" His eyes were blown wide open.

"Because Bunnix needed me to purify the akuma. Chat, that universe was a mess. I have no idea what happened to get you akumatised, but I want to prevent it if I can. Minou, you looked so broken, I-I don't want to see you that way again-ever-never again." I was trying not to break down in front of him, but I couldn't let him forget that I was there for him no matter what.

I looked into his eyes as Chat Blanc's sad blue eyes flashed when I blinked.

"My lady, what happened to their Ladybug?" He asked me sternly and I shook my head. "She wasn't there anymore, neither was le Papillon, no one was." I held back the tears.

"You-he called me by my name. Listen Chaton, I don't know what caused all of that, but I don't want anything to come in between us." I gasped for breath, as I, tried to get everything out. "I don't want you to be alone." I whispered.

"So long as I have you in my corner, I never will." He murmured as he pulled me close. "I always will be, mon minou, always." I trembled in his embrace.

"We're a team, please don't forget that." I buried my face in his chest. "I won't." He promised and I clung to him.

We stayed like that for some time. Any sunlight completely gone. The stars glittered dimly in the sky above, they had nothing on the spark shining in Chat's eyes.

"Better?" He asked me with a soft smile. "Yes." I sniffed. "So, no common PDA, but we can have Private Displays of Affection." He guessed in a hopeful tone. "Absolutely, mon minou." I leaned in and he met me halfway.

"I'm never going to grow tired of these." He muttered between kisses. "You'd better not." I giggled lightly and kissed him again.

"Chaton" I said, and he hummed against my lips. "After the reveal." The word sobered him up a bit.

"What about it?" He whispered in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe, next to my earrings. I moaned and quickly caught myself.

I never realised they were this sensitive. Truth be told I didn't let anyone touch them, especially not that close to my miraculous.

When I froze Chat stopped dead in his tracks. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head, cheeks burning.

"No, I was just embarrassed. I didn't realise I was that sensitive around my earring." I confessed and he placed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Proceed with your thought, after the reveal..." He trailed off to pepper my jawline with quick kisses.

"I could introduce you to my parents." I gaged for any signs of discomfort to what I was saying and felt none, and I knew he was listening.

"We could say that you're a new friend from school." I went on and he hummed against my neck. "They can be nosy sometimes, but I think we could have some time to ourselves." I warned him.

"We could chill on the couch, put on silly show or a Disney movie." I listed off and his head left my neck to stare at me. "Did you just put Disney on the same level as mind-numbing tv series?" He asked, mock-offended.

"You and me both know that they've done tons of those." I tapped him on the nose and he planted a quick kiss to my lips.

"Some time into the thing we'd realise we're not into it, we could lock my door and just cuddle or do whatever we wanted to..." We were looking into each others eyes as I said the last part. "It's a date." He grinned and pulled me in once more.

"Glad we're on the same page, minou." I murmured against his lips. I tested the waters by licking his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to grant me access.

Our country's namesake did not disappoint, though it did leave us breathless by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that I've never kissed a person in my life, all I've learned is from reading other people's fanfics, rate my reading comprehension abilities in the comments


	6. R.I.P. Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some confilct, because what would a story be without it. Also some fake Marichat.

"I will get my revenge on you, Lila!" The akuma bellowed as she dashed across the air. She looked like a dryad straight out of a fantasy novel. She was elevated on roots that came right our of the tarmac, which was hardened on the streets of Paris. She was clearly intent of getting the italian vixen back for some shenanigans.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't help the bubbling guilt inside me. _No, you're not at fault. You tried to warn them, they didn't listen. You deserved to get out of that toxic environment. If you couldn't prevent it, then just focus on fixing the consequences. But if I didn't leave then I could've-_

"My lady, you look _rooted_ to the spot." Chat landed beside me and I groaned at the pun. "Would it kill you to not do that for a change?" I shot a glare in his direction. "It _wood_." He snickered, clearly amused by his humour. I looked at him with a deadpan expression, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, come on, bugaboo." He nudged my shoulder with his. "You should know better than to try that nickname to win me over." I warned, putting distance between us. I stood up and went to the ledge of the roof, eyes trailing after the akuma.

"Don't act like your feelings towards me have _wilted_." He mused joining me in surveying the scene. "I might just believe it." And with that he left me, vaulting away towards the action, leaving me to stare after him.

_Oh, what am I doing? Just _ _beacause_ _ I'm frustrated with myself doesn't mean that I should take it out on Chat. He doesn't deserve the cold treatment, why'd he have to leave with a pun though?_

I raced after him to make sure that he didn't put himself in harm's way like he had a tendency of doing. "Look, Chat-" I started, but he cut me off. "What's the plan?" He asked, his question devoid of any emotion.

I knew I had been a bit too harsh, especially since he hadn't done anything, but I never would've guessed it would bother him this much. "I'm so-" I tried again, but just he stopped me just as he did before. "The plan, LB." He demanded and I let out a puff of air.

"Akuma first, we'll talk after." He added and I nodded to him reluctantly. I observed the akuma, Lila now in her grasp as she headed towards...the Seine? Was she going to-We had to act fast or Lila would be sleeping with the fishes, literally.

The pun in my mind brought my thought once again to my partner. My eyes scanned over him, his eyes focused on the akuma on hand, his tail twitching nervously behind him. I deliberately got closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder for leverage to whisper my plan to him. After I was done I stole a quick kiss to his cheek. The action seemed to make some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Akuma first, talk later." I repeated his words back to him. We exchanged a meaningful look and nodded to each other, parting to ambush the akuma from two sides.

We stalked along rooftops across the street from each other as we tracked the akuma.Both of us had the intercoms in our miraculous activated.

"Do you have any idea where the akumatised object might be?" I asked him after failing to see anything out of the ordinary in the vines along the silhouette of the akuma.

"I think it might be in the flower crown on her head." He surmised. "It's very much near her field of vision, seems like we're not out of the woods yet." I sneaked the pun past him, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"I see puns are in your _nature_, my lady." I could see the smirk on his lips in the compact of my yo-yo. "I spend so much time with you that they_ grew_ on me." I quipped back, feeling myself smile.

"I knew those had to _stem_ from somewhere." I saw him grin at me. "Okay, now, kitty, focus on the akuma." I reminded, closing the call. I saw him extend his baton and look to me. I gave him the go ahead and he nodded.

I called my lucky charm, and a pair of pliers landed in my hands. Interesting.

Chat jumped onto the akuma's hand which was currently not holding Lila, so that she'd have to release her to catch him. She seemed to be more clever than that as some of her vines sprung up to wind themselves around his torso. However, they didn't do that before Chat managed to snatch the crown from her head.

"Ladybug, I hope you like these!" He called as he threw them in my direction. I jumped to catch them in mid-air. "Chat, you didn't have to." I batted my eyeslashes at him as I dodged some icoming vines that were thrown at me.

"Hope you don't mind if I just-" I cut a petal from one of the flowers with the pliers, which seemed to be enough to let the akuma fly out. I caught it in my yo-yo and purified it. "Bye, bye, _petit papillon_."

I threw the Luky Charm into the air and the ladybug cleaned up all of the broken roads and erased the vines from buildings.

Chat, Lila and one very confused girl were left standing on the ground. The middle seemed ticked off to even be there, meanwhile, Chat was helping the previously akumatised girl, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Press seemed to gather around, as they did after every akuma. Normally, I'd just sign off once I was on my timer, but they actually might be useful this time. My earring beeped their warning. I zipped down to their level to join Chat and the two girls.

"Ladybug, a few questions" "Ladybug, what caused this akuma?" I hung onto the latter question.

"Today's akuma was caused by Miss Lila Rossi." I gestured to the italian girl behind me while I calmly answered the questioned. "She is a known manipulator and liar and I would advise anyone not to believe her, as I would like to avoid more akumas being caused by her in the future." I explained further, the satisfaction building with in me. "This was a Public Announcement. Stay safe, Paris. Bug out!" I waved to the cameras and zipped back out.

The commotion far behind me, I landed on a roof as my earings beeped my second warning. I was gifted with the sight of reporters filming a disgruntled Lila while relaying the information to their viewers. I saw a few of them head over to interview her, she was gesticulating wildly, most likely making up more lies on the spot.

"Great work out there, Buginette." Chat landed next to me, his fingers interlacing with mine. I looked up at him and saw the soft look in his eyes. "You did all of it though." I squeezed his hand, giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I admitted, biting down on my lip nervously. "I was stressed, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I confessed, hanging my head in shame. I should have been better than that. This was my sweet kitty we were talking about. I walked a bit farther towards the centre of the roof.

He guided my face back up and I looked into his eyes. Once our gazes met, his hand went straight to the back of his neck, rubbing at it nervously.

"I realise I may have overreated as well. I just wanted to be serious, how you always wanted me to be. Though, in retrospect, due to some of my previous impression of what professionalism was, I see that I may have acted cold towards you." He looked at me with sad kitten eyes.

"When did you realise that?" I tilted my head. It felt to me like it was too soon to expect him to discover his mistake, so I was curious what made him see clearly all of a sudden. My earrings beeped for the third time.

"I think it dawned on me when you talked to the reporters. I know how much you dislike Lila, and that's been going on for a while, and you were pretty civil about exposing her in public. You didn't give the cold shoulder to the girl who did deserved it and I definitely shouldn't have given it to the girl I love. I wanted to kick myself for how I acted earlier, but since we indirectly resolved it by flirtatiously punning at each other I thought you weren't that mad. Still, I feel really bad about that I feel that I need to make it up to you somehow." He rambled, eyes squeezed shut, nervous coming out of him in the form of word vomit.

_Wow, we really are worth each other, weren't we? _I placed my free hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. I brushed my thumb across his cheek. "You don't need to make it up to me. If anything we should make it up to each other." I spoke, and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Can we keep the pun war going?" He pleaded with kitten eyes again. "If that's what you want." As soon as the words left my mouth, my earrings beeped. Their fourth. "You might want to close your eyes though." I added quickly and he whined.

"Then how am I supposed to see your reactions?" He moaned with a pout. "Guess you have the first one count, because after that you're a blind kitty." I patted him on the cheek. The grin he gave me was wicked, his first pun of choice clearly alraedy crossed his mind.

"You must be the goddess of love, because your_ flytrap_ caught my heart." He wooed and I felt my cheeks heat up. As much as I wanted to hate the pun I had to admit that tying in Venus flytraps with the theme was something I hadn't expected.

"Your puns are a _thorn_ in my side sometimes." I pulled him down into a kiss and his response was immediate. His arms wound themselves around my waist just as the vines did to him earlier, not intent on letting go anytime soon.

When we parted I glanced at him to see his eyes already shut. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. My transformation took over and now I was just Marinette standing in Chat Noir's arms.

"You're just _green_ with envy because my puns are better than yours." He smirked, clearly satisfied with the state of things. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I pondered my next move.

"I can't be_leaf_ you still think I enjoy making puns." I smiled after that and was glad he couldn't see. I saw Tikki hover over Chat's shoulder. I indicated towards my purse with my head and she took the hint as she went to nibble on the cookie. "I can prove that on the_ grounds_ of that kiss just a minute ago." He grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see that.

"I think that was just based on my _flowering_ feelings for you." I smiled at the cute blush that adorned his cheeks. "There aren't sweeter words than those under the sun." His forehead touched mine.

"Debatable whether I'd count that one as thematic, minou." I chuckled to myself and he softly kissed me, even though he would have missed my lips if I hadn't angled my face just right. "How about now?" He asked with a smirk. His face was expectant, despite him having his eyes closed.

"Chaton, you cannot bribe the judge with kisses." I giggled when he pouted at my response, though that soon changed. "Watch me." He replied before closing the gap between us.


	7. Shine Bright Like A Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drink water everyone! Mineral, preferably.

_Okay, Marinette, this is fine, you've done this before. You can do this again. It's just like all the times before. Except it's not, because last time Chat got hit by an akuma was before we started dating. _

"Stupid sentiments, he's not himself right now." I cursed under my breath jumping from building to building, trying to figure out my game plan.

He wouldn't have been that close to beating me if I hadn't been so torn on fighting him. It's always been hard, but it's been a while since it happened. The Cat's lucky he's not unconscious or in a near-death situation or he would have been getting a decent scolding afterwards.

_Now, about the current dilemma though. I can't run forever. It not good for my stamina nor the city's state. Sure, the crystals that sprung up from the streets were mesmerising at first, but now they're littered about the city so much it's hard to recognise it._

At least Chat was struck to be a miner and not one of the minees.

A shudder went down my spine. Definitely got the better end of the _stick_. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, yes it was a pun. It's like my brain needed to supplement the void.

_Okay, quick, how can I get Chat off my tail? Shut up. I can't lose him with all the crystals blocking my path so that leaves one option : confrontation. _

I made a quick stop and turned around, preparing for battle. Chat landed on the same roof, taking a similar stance. Though it didn't take long for him to go on the offensive.

**Clang! **

_Focus, it's just like fighting an NPC._

**Screech! **

_An NPC that you have kissed multiple times_

**Clank!**

_And have romantic feelings towards_

**Woosh**!

_And would like to introduce to your parents._

**Thud.**

_That is currently trying to kill you for a supervillain and just gained the advantage._

He pinned me down with his weight by the hips.

_Well I'm getting a sense of deja vu._

He raised his pickaxe and was about to crash it down on me. The handle came down. I pushed him to the side. The blade landed just beside my head, embedding itself in the roof.

_Merde. _ _That was too close._

Speaking of close. Chat was so close, made me realise what this reminded me of.

_Can't hurt to try_.

I grabbed him by the face and pulled him down into a kiss. His whole body stilled and I released him.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he shook it off and was back to normal.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did we get in this position?" He smirked down at me and I motioned with my head towards the pickaxe. "Ouch."

"Yeah, that's how I would've felt if it hit." I deadpanned. Chat stood up and held out his hand for me. "Looks like you need a _pick-me-up_." He grinned.

"Should have seen that coming." I rolled my eyes, but took his hand anyway.

"_Pick_ a number from 1-10." He waggle his brows. "What for?" I raised a brow at him.

"I don't know which _pick-up_ line to use" He grinned, which warranted an eye roll. "You only have ten?" I challenged.

"What? I'm _picky_ about them." That grin widened if that was even possible, which, apparently, it was. "Just hit me with one."

"All of these crystals and you still look like a diamond in the rough." He grinned and I smirked. "Not that bad."

"Are my puns finally working?" He gasped dramatically. "If I knew a pickaxe was that good a icebreaker, I would've used it sooner." He shook his head with a hand to his temple.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! HOW DID YOU BREAK MY SPELL?" Crystal Lies screeched from a crystal pillar. "A magician never tells his secrets!" Chat yelled back and looked to me quizzically.

"_Fur_ real though, how did you do it?" He asked, tilting his head. "I'll tell you after."

_~One Defeated Akuma Later~_

"True Love's Kiss" I confessed and Chat stood there, dumbfounded. "I know we're not at that stage of our relationship yet when we want to use the l-word, but that's the best I can explain it. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, because we don't need to say it right now, I'm not sure if it's just a soulmates thing or what, because it also work back with Dark Cupid, and we were nowhere near-"A finger landed on my lips.

"I get it, m'lady." There was this giddiness to his voice that I couldn't place. "You do?" I asked meekly.

"Sounds like we just discovered a way of breaking the akuma's curses." He grinned and leaned down to peck my lips. "Sounds like we did." I agreed, smiling back.

"And that means..." I continued, but stopped myself before I blabbed something incoherent. "That means?" Chat prompted.

"That as long as we do that any time-" My earrings beeped. "-one of us gets hit" The ring beeped.

"Then we should be able to keep our identities secret." I mused and chanced a look at Chat.

His chartreuse eyes widened and his pupils transformed to full circles.

"You mean-" He started and I nodded.

He picked me up and spun me around in his arms.

The reveal was officially happening.

Our miraculous gave their last warning beeps.

But that would be for somewhere in the future.


End file.
